


Space Robots Are Adorable

by Squidapples



Series: Heat,Cold,Gold and Canary Verse [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Let's see how many times I can say BB-8, Lots of mentions of Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Mistletoe is the prequel to locking them in a room/closet.You'll see the sequel in 3 weeks.





	1. Too Many Robots

49.

Chasing BB-8 through 1889,1945,1832,1864,1066 BCE and 1562

Johnstown Flood-May.31 1889

Operation Cherry Blossom At Night-Sept.22 1945

Egyptian-Ottoman War-Mar.3 1832

Battle Of Plymouth-Apr.18 1864

Zhou Dynasty-May.8 1066 BCE

Battle Of Manila-Feb.20 1945

Battle Of Dreux-Dec.19 1562

50.

E-31:Kalos

Leo-Chef

Mick-Researcher

Sara-Composer

Rip-Data Processor

Ray-Minister

Kendra-Stockbroker

Jax-Chiropractor

Stein-Inventor

Lisa-Welder

Jonah-Dietician

Heywood-Doctor

Laurel-Tattoo Artist

Barry-Ship Builder

51.

E-31:Kalos

When BB-8 goes missing on Earth-31 Sara goes to get him.

They’re already running late for their next mission Vienna in the 1860’s.

Between BB-8 and Heywood and Ray training in the cargo bay while the ship is flying Sara’s being to think she’s on a ship with toddlers.

Sara watched as Pumpkaboo and Phantump chased each other around and through the trees.

She saw Swirlix hopping on the way to Camphrier Town finally she found BB-8 in Snowbelle sledding and playing with a Bergmite.

52

BB-8 Gets Lost In Ikea

On a mission to Sweden BB-8 decides to play hide and seek in … Ikea.

It was going to be a challenge to find BB-8 to begin with add in that Ikea is a store that’s bigger then Home Depot and filled with furniture plus no one can read Swedish and it’s not like they can go up the front desk and ask if anyone has seen a robot.

Leo and Sara went upstairs to look for BB-8,Rip and Jonah stayed on the bottom floor,Stein and Jax went to the play area,Kendra and Lisa went to the recliner area,Mick and Laurel were supposed to go to the little kids bedding section Laurel went there Mick went to the snack bar.

They couldn’t bring their guns in because the store still had people in it.

Finally Ray and Heywood found BB-8 jumping on a bed.

They did get a few strange looks when they walked out apparently a group of 12 people and a robot is not a common sight in Sweden.


	2. Love Robots

53.

Chasing BB-8 through 1937,1781,1815,1601,1962,1943 and 1328

1937 Peasant Strike In Poland-Apr.18 1937

Fourth Anglo-Dutch War-May.5 1781

Waterloo-June.18 1815

Anglo-Spanish War-May.15 1601

Luisenthal Mine-Feb.7 1962

Battle Of Hill 609-Apr.30 1943

Battle Of Cassel-Aug.23 1328

54.

E-42:Unova

Leo-Film Producer

Mick-Window Cleaner

Sara-Tour Guide

Rip-Pickpocket

Ray-Bricklayer

Kendra-Nun

Stein-Sailor

Jax-Sports Coach

Lisa-Computer Programmer

Jonah-Nurse

Heywood-Magician

Laurel-Shipbuilder

Barry-Surgeon

55.

E-42:Unova

Leo was grumpy he was awakened from his nap by Sara not because the ship was on fire or anyone else for that matter,the world wasn’t ending or on fire.

At first Leo thought Barry messed up the world again or at least set it on fire but no.

It was that BB-8 had gone missing again this time on Earth-42 apparently they were all taking turns and it’s his turn.

A flock of Pidove soared above his head a Throh and Sawk were battling each other on his way to Floccesy Ranch.

He found BB-8 hiding in the Cold Storage near Driftveil City.

Before he left he found a Sewaddle he put the Sewaddle in Sara’s bed on her pillow he hoped he wasn’t dooming an innocent Pokémon. 

He also hoped Sara wasn’t going to kill him in his sleep for this.

56.

Someone Attached Mistletoe To BB-8

It’s after Christmas but someone thought it would be a good idea to attach mistletoe to BB-8.

If he found half of the couple he would follow them around till the other half appeared.

Mick didn’t like that so much he came after BB-8 chasing him through the halls BB-8 thought it was a game.

Laurel stopped Mick before he could get his Heat Gun she gave him a kiss,a wap on the head and told him not to burn down the ship.

Leo and Sara always seem to be together so it was easy to get them though BB-8 left before he saw anything he shouldn’t.

Rip saw BB-8 but ignored him Jonah came over and pulled him into a kiss and told Rip he was always too grumpy.

Now Ray and Nate had yet to pull their heads out their asses but this would be a small step towards something.

Luckily they seem to stick together too BB-8 rolled up to them and gave a loud beep they both looked at BB-8 then at each other.

They suddenly found the wall very interesting BB-8 was not impressed his mission was not yet complete.

BB-8 beeped again louder this time bumping into them to get them closer to each other.

They figured BB-8 wouldn’t leave them alone until they kissed they so met halfway.

They were still kissing when BB-8 rolled away “did you get Nate and Ray” the person in the shadows asked “beep beep” BB-8 said.

** “Hopefully this will knock some sense into them so they’ll finally get together” the person in the shadows said stepping forward “come on let’s watch some tv” Lisa said to BB-8. **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe is the prequel to locking them in a room/closet.  
> You'll see the sequel in 3 weeks.


	3. Robots

57.

Chasing BB-8 through 1733,1899,1950,1914,1796,1347 and 1956

Ottoman-Persian War-Oct.1 1733

Indian Famine of 1899-1900-Feb.12 1899

Battle Of  Taegu-Aug.7 1950

Battle Of Cocos-Nov.9 1914

Anglo-Spanish War-May.28 1796

The Plague-Sept.1 1347

Sugar Ray Robinson/Bob Olson-May.18 1956

58.

E-25:Sinnoh

Leo-Locksmith

Mick-Priest

Sara-Makeup Artist

Rip-Farmer

Ray-Chemist

Kendra-Editor

Jax-Animal Breeder

Stein-Marketing Director

Lisa-Director

Jonah-Reporter

Heywood-Financial Advisor

Laurel-Librarian

Barry-Singer

59.

E-25:Sinnoh

This was the fourth Pokemon world in a row Jax wouldn’t mind a little variety every once in awhile.

Jax saw a parade of Budew and Roserade walk past him Shellos(West) were lounging by the water.

On the way to New Moon Island he saw Glaceon and Leafeon chasing each other.

BB-8 was sleeping in Floaroma Meadow Jax had to carry him actually roll him back to the Waverider

60.

BB-8 In A Ball Pit

They should have never taken BB-8 to that pizza parlor for some reason no one gave a group of adults who stuck out like sore thumbs among the kids and their parents a second thought

Nor did they care about BB-8 they should have never went off to play games leaving BB-8 alone.

But they did and when everyone was getting ready to leave where’s BB-8 they found BB-8 in the ball pit.

 


	4. Duel Robots

61.

Chasing BB-8 through 1639,1597,1959,1950,1789,1692 and 1941

Battle Of The Downs-Oct.21 1639

Battle Of Turnhout-Jan.24 1567

Cuban Revolution-Jan.1 1959

1950 British Columbia B-36 Crash-Feb.13 1950

Brabant Revolution-Oct.31 1789

Battle Of Solebay-May.28 1672

Battle Of Rostov-Nov.23 1941

62.

E-49:Hoenn

Leo-Mayor

Mick-Computer Engineer

Sara-Museum Curator

Ray-Chiropractor

Kendra-Director

Jax-Football Player

Stein-Scientist

Lisa-Doctor

Jonah-Teacher

Heywood-Pilot

Laurel-Camera Operator

Rip-Clockmaker

Barry-Marathoner

63.

E-49:Hoenn

This was getting ridiculous five Pokémon worlds in a row.

While everyone was arguing on who should go get BB-8 he decided to find his own way back to the ship.

BB-8 played with a Mudkip and a Torchic he chased a Wurmple through Petalburg Woods and wanted to soar like the Wingulls.

BB-8 made friends with Mr.Briney and sailed with him to Slateport City.

BB-8 played chase with a Skitty before going back to the Waverider.

64.

The Santa Hat Is Too Big For BB-8

It's way after Christmas but BB-8 has a Santa hat on.

It’s too big for BB-8 maybe Nate shouldn’t have used Steely’s measurements.

It was fine at first but after BB-8 started moving it fell over his eyes so he couldn’t see where he was going or who he was bumping into

He was bumping into walls and pretty much everyone on the ship until Ray got him one that actually fit him.

 


	5. Ghost

65.

Chasing BB-8 through 1658,1578.1284,1666,1607,1603,1893 and 1603

Battle Of The Sound-Nov.8 1658

Battle Of Gembloux-Jan.31 1578

Battle Of The Gulf of Naples-June.5 1284

Four Days Battle-June.2 1666

Battle Of Gibraltar-Apr.25 1607

First Matabele War-Nov.10 1893

Siege Of Ostend-July.31 1603

66.

E-24 3 :Cars

Leo-Computer Analyst

Mick-Tax Inspector

Sara-Private Investigator

Rip-Company Director

Ray-Cashier

Kendra-Waitress

Jax-Baggage Handler

Stein-Jewellery Maker

Lisa-Medical Student

Jonah-Laboratory Technician

Heywood-Pharmacist

Laurel-Chauffeur

Barry-IT Consultant

67.

E-24 Cubed :Cars

This wasn’t just any earth this earth was populated by Cars.

Think Christine no Disney movies or any bands here just scary killer cars of course BB-8 picks this earth to get lost on.

It’s Stein’s turn to retrieve BB-8 and try not to get killed by cars.

Turns out BB-8 was racing the other cars.

68.

Nate and Ray Are So Oblivious So BB-8 And The Rest Of The Team Have To Help Them

From the beginning you could kinda see that there was something there.

Nate and Ray just sort of gravitated towards each other.

It kinda helped that they were both giant dorks and you’d think with all the time they spend together that they’d be together.

That’s why we have noisy teammates and a robot who knows not personal space.

Lisa had gotten the ball rolling by sending BB-8 after them with mistletoe but nothing had happened since.

Jax suggested that they just hang a bunch of mistletoe around the ship.

“Instead of using drastic measures we could simply talk to them” Stein suggested.

“So that kiss” Nate started “was just because of the mistletoe and also to get BB-8 to leave us alone it meant nothing” Ray replied.

“Right it meant nothing” Nate said as his voice trailed off his face resembling a kicked puppy.

When all fails lock em in a room together “Gideon why is the door not opening” Ray asked.

“I am under orders not to open the door” Gideon told him.

A voice came over the loudspeaker “ neither of you are coming out till you talk” Leo told them.

“Snart let us out” Ray yelled “no and I’m not the one running the show” he told them.

“”I am” Lisa said “Tell you sister to let us out” Nate said “no can do and Lisa listens to no one pretty” Leo told them.

“Me and BB-8 will decide when to let you out” BB-8 beeped in response.

“You guys need to talk about what happened a few days ago” Lisa told them.

Nate and Ray looked at each other blushed then looked away “nothing happened a few days ago” Ray told her.

“You know what happened and you’re not coming out till you talk about it” Lisa said turning the speaker.

For the first hour nobody said anything and they sat on opposite sides of the room occasionally looking at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

Finally Nate broke the silence “I know you don’t want to talk about the kiss and I know you said it didn’t mean anything but I really liked it and it meant something to me I know you don’t feel the same but that’s how I feel” Nate blurted out.

“The reason I said the kiss was nothing was because I thought you didn’t feel the same” Ray explained moving closer to Nate till they were kissing again.

 


	6. To Everything

69.

Chasing BB-8 through 1922,1189,1758,714 BC,1573,1572 and 1944

Irish Free State Offensive-July.10 1922

Battle Of Koromo-June.8 1189

Raid On St.Malo-June.8 1758

Urartu-Assyria War-Aug.10 714 BC

Siege Of Haarlem-Jan.14 1573

Capture Of Brielle-Apr.1 1572

Burma Campaign-Ma.3 1944

70.

E-17 Cubed :Bulls

Leo-Sportscaster

Mick-Firefighter

Sara-Baggage Handler

Rip-Probation Officer

Ray-Reporter

Kendra-Librarian

Jax-IT Consultant

Stein-Singer

Lisa-Policeman

Jonah-Veterinary Surgeon

Heywood-Historian

Laurel-Bookkeeper

Barry-Diplomat

71.

E-17 Cubed :Bulls

Earth-17 is populated by Bulls plus some Tarous and Bouffalants too.

Of course BB-8 had to pick on of the most dangerous earths.

It’s Laurel’s turn to go get BB-8 and hopefully not get killed again.

After a couple hours and a promise to play with BB-8 when they got back.

Laurel finally got him to stop riding the Tarous and come back to the Waverider with her.

72.

BB-8’s Day With Rip

Rip’s just going about his business when a familiar beep comes from behind him.

Scaring him sending papers flying in all directions “beep” BB-8 says looking so cute and innocent Rip just sighs.

He knows BB-8 won’t leave him alone he’s even been known to follow people into the bathroom to get someone to play with him luckily he doesn’t follow people into the shower…  yet.

It’s Rip’s day to spend time with BB-8 unlike the rest of the people on the ship Rip’s day is mostly confined to his office save for a few scoldings that take place daily.

Rip’s working on charting out their next few missions when he looks over to see BB-8 staring at him.

He opens his desk and gets out a big ball of yarn and throws over to BB-8 who loves to play with yarn.

After he’s done he walks around the ship and makes sure everything’s good BB-8 follows him.

Mr.Palmer,Mr.Heywood why on earth are you training in the cargo bay when we have a perfectly good training room” Rip scolded them walking away.

“Who’s watching Steely” he asked them turning around the look on their faces said it all.

“You know he can’t be left alone especially with Mr.Rory around remember the toast debacle” He reminded them.

Rip’s sure Ray named the Dalek Steely because of Nate. 

Rip ended the day with a headache and hurt feet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make sure Nate didn't speak Swedish or the part would've had to be rewritten.


End file.
